Dancing on My Own
by Lionsfan95
Summary: Oneshot. Not your typical story. This one is Elliot and Olivia from Kathy's point of view! 100% E/O :)


Disclaimer: The song is called "Dancing on My Own" by the SMASH cast. I don't own the song and I don't own Law and Order SVU Dick Wolf does.

Author's Note: When I heard this song it instantly reminded me of Elliot and Olivia with a different twist. This story is told from Kathy and Elliot's point of views! I hope you guys like it I am trying to do something different. Thanks!

Kathy POV

As I strode through the doors leading into the squad room I spotted the man I was looking for. His head was down and he was typing on his computer facing away from me so I stopped for a second to look him over. How could I ever divorce this man he was practically a god with the abs he has at his age and I won't even get started on what he is like in bed I mean we did have 4 kids together.

He is wearing a blue shirt. I always hated it when he wore blue but he always insisted on wearing blue shirts to work. I always thought he looked better in red it made him look strong and intimidating in a good way. I wonder where his little slut is, she's probably off screwing a judge in order to win a case. That wouldn't surprise me. She was the whole reason Elliot and I's marriage failed. She stole him from me while I was at home trying to keep our family together.

I pushed back all of my hurt feelings for the moment and slowly walked over to his desk adding a little bit of sway into my hips in case he was watching. He wasn't. He didn't even look up when I walked up behind him. To get his attention I undid another button from my blouse and sat down on the corner of his desk causing my already short skirt to rise a little higher on my thighs.

This caused him to look up and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Kathy?" he asked with a hint of confusion in his voice letting his eyes roam across her body.

I knew I had him there I instantly turned on the charm and gave him a seductive smirk. "Hey Ellie," I said slowly trailing my hand up his arm feeling his strong muscles that I missed so much. I made my voice sound as seductive as I could when I said, "Why don't you come home with me tonight, you and me could spend some quality time together."

Elliot finally but barely being able to speak said, "Kathy you left me 6 months ago for your yoga instructor. We are divorced and I am seeing someone."

"Come on Ellie," I whispered. "It will be just like old times. You, me and we can send the kids off to my sister's for the night." The way he was staring at me I knew I had him. The way he was looking at me I could tell he wanted me the same way I wanted him.

Elliot's POV

What the fuck is her problem! Thank god nobody else is in the squad room otherwise this would be utterly humiliating! When she first walked into the office I thought it was Liv but I was definitely shocked to see Kathy sitting on my desk. As I looked her up and down I couldn't believe that I would actually have a relationship with this woman. She was obviously trying to seduce me but all I felt was repulsed. It took all of my will power not to laugh at her attempts to seduce me. I mean seriously Ellie what the hell is that?

"Kathy I am in a serious relationship. We were over even before you cheated on me and ran off with your yoga instructor. Liv and I are really happy together and we have been legally divorced for the past 3 months why are you just brining this up now?" I asked very confused and slightly anger for her thinking that she could just come back.

She sighed, "Trent and I broke up and that made me realize how much I missed you and the kids." Suddenly her voice turned angry, "So you really are with the bitch then. Ann said she saw you two getting cozy in the park last weekend. Do you think she will ever be able to love you like I did? Do I mean do."

I stood up angry now for her even thinking those things let alone saying them, "Olivia and I are together and I know for a fact that she loves me a 10 times better than you ever loved me! And I damn well love her a hundred times more than I loved you!"

_Somebody said you got a new friend_

_Does she love you better than I can_

"Elliot you need to calm down. Ever since I left you guys I was upset for days and it took me over 2 weeks to finally be able to go out and party with Trent. Now that Trent and I aren't together anymore I am realizing what I gave up and I want a second chance. Leave your slut of a partner and let's go."

Kathy's POV

Elliot looked up with what was most definitely hurt and confusion in his eyes, "There is no chance in hell that we are getting back together and Liv is not a slut. She is the most caring, strong, and intelligent woman I know. You may not realize that because you are the complete opposite of her. You are self centered, selfish, and weak person and I made the best decision of my life when I signed those divorce papers and went and asked Liv out. So don't you dare call her a slut or a bitch because the only person here that is like that is you!"

_There's a big black sky over my town_

_And the way you act I bet she's around_

As tears began to form in my eyes I quickly stood and walked out of the squad room doors and out to the hallway where I almost ran right into the last person I wanted to see. "Kathy are you—" she began to say. "I'm fine," I snapped back and walked past her.

Once I found a spot where nobody was I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the cement floor and pulled my legs up to my chest. Tears were now freely flowing down my face. I knew my plan was stupid but I had to try to get him back. He was my whole life for years and now that my relationship with Trent is over I had to see if there was anything left between us that we could save. The way Elliot reacted I'm going to guess that was a no.

When Ann told me about them being together I was too surprised but I figured it was more of a fling rather than an actual relationship. Judging by the way Elliot acted it must be pretty serious if he said he was in love with her. I don't know why I put myself through the torture of listening to him explain his relationship to me but I had to see if there was anything left.

_Yeah I know it's stupid_

_I just gotta to see it for myself_

As I stand and wipe my now puffy eyes I realize that I will have to walk past the squad room doors to leave the precinct. When I reach the doors to the precinct by habit I look in and see Elliot standing next to Liv. She is laughing at something he said when she looks up into his eyes and says something to him. In that moment Elliot bends his neck and kisses Olivia.

As I am watching him kiss her I realize that he never kissed me with half as much passion as he did with Olivia. The two of them were perfect together. The kiss was both filled with passion and sweet at the same time. I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself. What does she have that I don't?

Elliot's POV

I still have no clue what just happened but when Liv walked in the door on her way back from the lab my lips instantly turned from a scowl to a bright smile. She returned a small smile and said, "Hey I just saw Kathy crying. What happened?"

My smile drooped a little but not all the way as I told her the story of what happened. Her laugh came out loud and uncontrollable. I let out a small chuckle as I watched her laugh. "Are you serious she really tried to seduce you? At work?" I nodded and that made her laugh more.

Once she finally controlled her laughing she faced me again looked at me then up to my eyes. "You know I always loved it when you wore blue," she smirked.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her towards my chest and I whispered, "I know." Then our lips met in a glorious kiss that seemed to go on forever. As I tried to pull her closer to me her arms worked their way up my chest and around my neck. Our tongues battled for dominance neither one wanting to give up.

When we both finally had to pull away for air I grabbed her hand and we made sure that the computers were turned off before we grabbed our coats and headed down to my car so we could go back to my place for a movie night with my kids.

Kathy's POV

They don't even see me they are so caught up in each other I am staring directly at them and it doesn't even faze them. When they finally pull apart he holds her hand as they walk over to the coat rack on the opposite end of the squad room. When he starts helping her into her coat I leave and walk out of the precinct to where I parked my car but as I was getting into my car when I saw him help her into his car then they drove away.

Kathy's POV

Tonight is the annual police banquet where all of New York's finest get together to dance and have fun for one night a year. Throughout our marriage I made friends with many other police wives and she invited me to come along. At first I was going to say no but I had to see Elliot again and this seemed like the perfect time.

It was hard not to notice them come in. Olivia was drop dead gorgeous dressed in a beautiful dark blue dress that showed enough to turn heads but not too much to be called a slut. Elliot was also very handsome tonight with a dark blue tie that matched Olivia's dress. They walked in and began talking to people and before too long they were on the dance floor. I couldn't keep my eyes off them.

They never came close enough to actually see me but practically everyone in the building saw them and by the time the last song was being played it was hard not to notice the way they looked into each other's eyes as the song ended.

At the end of the song everyone began to leave including Elliot and Olivia. I was to captivated by their relationship that I forgot that I needed to tell Elliot something but before I could tell him they were already out of the building. I rushed to my car hoping to beat them to his house before they got there.

_So far away but still so near_

_The lights go on the music dies_

While I am driving towards Elliot's house, my old house, I see him and her walking hand and hand. It's getting towards the end of summer so it is a little bit cool out at night. I watch as Elliot gives her his jacket and they laugh. I park and get out of my car and I am about to walk across the street to talk to him when they reach the front porch of the house.

I stop when I see Elliot slowly work his hands up to caress her face and slowly almost delicately kisses Olivia. I can practically feel the emotion in the kiss and I am across the street from them! Once again I am completely oblivious to them. They didn't even notice that I followed them all the way home from the party! It's hard not to feel jealous when you see such a perfect relationship and kiss like the one they share.

_But you don't see me standing here_

_I'm in the corner watching you kiss her_

_I'm right over here _

_Why can't you see me _

_I keep dancing on my own_

Elliot's POV

Liv and I are walking down the sidewalk they we have walked a thousand times before but I'm still nervous. "You're quite tonight. What are you thinking about?" she asks me quietly.

"Nothing," I answer almost too quickly. She simply gives me an odd look and continues walking before too long we reach the front porch. Before Olivia can open the door to go inside I pull her hand that is still linked with mine slightly.

She turns and slowly walks backs towards me. My heart is beating faster as she closes the space between us. "Ok what's wrong? You have been quieter than usual tonight and now you're acting like a nervous puppy. What's going on?" she asked this time in a worried tone.

I take a deep calming breath and respond, "Nothing is wrong it's just so beautiful night. It's almost as beautiful as you," I said giving her a sweet smile. She looked away embarrassed but before she could completely turn away I reached for her chin with my hands and slightly tilted her head so her eyes met mine again.

When she looked into my eyes I slowly brought my lips crashing on hers. When she gasped I slipped my tongue in her mouth and began exploring. I put all the emotions I was feeling into the kiss and I only hoped that she could feel them. When I pulled back slowly I saw her eyes were still glazed over and with all the emotions running through her eyes they one I could tell the most was love.

I smiled giving her my special Stabler smile that was only reserved for her as I slowly bent down. At first as her eyes followed mine I could tell she was confused but when I reached into my pocket she understood what was happening and brought her hands up to her mouth. Now completely on one knee I opened up the little red box I had in my pocket all night trying to determine when to give it to her.

"Olivia Marie Benson we have been best friends and partners since the day we met 9 years ago today. I know we haven't been dating that long but it feels, to me at least, like we have been dating for those past 9 years. As soon as I got divorced I told you I loved you and I promised that I would never stop loving you until the day I die. You are the most caring, sensitive, and brilliant woman I know and I will never be able to stop loving you. I have yet to break a promise to you so help me keep this one. Let me never stop loving. Marry me, "I said with tears slowly falling down my cheeks.

Olivia slowly got down on both of her knees in front of me and wiped the tears from my cheeks as she tried not to cry. She lost this battle as tears slowly fell down her face she looked right into my eyes and nodded. Leaning forward until our lips were about to touch and she whispered, "Yes." I closed the distance between us and kissed her with everything I had.

Kathy's POV

I gasped Elliot was proposing to Olivia. I watched as she slowly got down on her knees and kissed him. I knew then at this moment how much he loved her and that he was going to be happy. With tears in my own eyes I almost silently whispered, "Goodbye Elliot." I then walked back to my car and drove away knowing that I made the right choice and that he would have a happy life with her and that's what he deserves.

_I just came to say goodbye_

**So what did you think? Did you like it? I tried to add as much E/O as I could.**

**Please Review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
